1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device. In particular, it relates to the user interface of a portable device, such as a radio communications device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently a trend to strive towards the miniaturization and wearability of portable devices. Particularly where phones are concerned, this results in a trade off against the ergonomics and ease of use of a conventional handset. One option is to compromise on the functionality of the device. However, another is to develop a new user interface that still supports typical features, such as phone calls, messaging and paging in an easily accessible way.